Regarde-moi
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Allez, Sam. Regarde-moi. Juste une fois. [Pas d'inspiration de titre, pas d'inspi tout court. Cadal pour des gens cools. Se situe APPROXIMATIVEMENT dans la s7 ? ]


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous.  
>On se trouve, retrouve ou je ne sais pas quoi pour un Samifer gentiment bêta-lecturé par Odaliae qui est un koala.<br>Bref.  
>C'est un Samifer qui est un cadal (un cadal, des cadeaux, je ne le répèterai jamais assez) pour euh ...<br>Non mais j'ai l'air conne à faire des cadeaux à des gens que j'admire mais que je leur parle pas parce qu'ils sont trop géniaux. Donc voilà.  
>C'est un cadal pour Princesse et pour une personne géniale aussi mais je peux pas l'écrire parce que j'ai l'air stupide sinon.<em><br>_Ca, c'est dit.

Bonne lecture.

AH SI ! Je reprends ma destruction des otps avec ce truc. Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une review ?

* * *

><p>« Allez, Sam, lève la tête. »<br>Demande qui résonne dans une salle de bain sombre. Les carreaux couleur bois sombre, ocre sale, renvoient sans peine une douloureuse image de crade et de toiles d'araignées accumulées au fil du temps. Le sol n'est pas mieux, et l'on peut suivre à la trace dans la poussière le cheminement que l'homme , courbé au-dessus d'un lavabo, a suivi jusqu'à un miroir piqueté de taches de rouille. Il a la tête penchée vers l'avant, le regard plongé dans l'observation sûre et certaine de l'émail gris vert recouvert de mousse – ou peut-être est-ce de la moisissure ? – et du sang qui y coule, par glaires.  
>Il ne comprend pas.<br>Mais il ne veut pas lever la tête.

La voix ne vient pas de derrière lui, de son côté. Non, la voix, l'unique et simple voix, vient du miroir. Les tâches de dentifrice craché à la va-vite, les pointillés désaccordés noirs de moisi le long du tain de la glace, oui, ce miroir-là qui renvoie le haut de son crâne – les cheveux bruns lâchés en avant et le haut d'un front voilé par deux ou trois mèches. Mais pas les yeux. Surtout pas ses yeux.  
>Sam ne relève pas la tête, Sam ne regarde pas la Voix du miroir.<p>

« Lève la tête, Sammy… »  
>Douce et ensorcelante voix. Elle ne lui veut pas de mal, c'est vrai, hein ? Elle lui veut moins de mal, en tout cas, que la voix de celui qui a provoqué sa blessure elle lui veut bien moins de mal que celui qui lui fait cracher sang et poumons, dégobiller à payer pour une douleur passagère dans un évier dégueu'.<br>Elle lui veut bien moins de mal que lui ne veut s'en faire. Elle ne veut qu'une seule chose. Qu'il affronte vraiment son regard et qu'il accepte de croiser les yeux de celui qu'il veut.

Le sang dégouline le long du menton de Sam, alors que ses paupières restent hermétiquement closes. Veinées avec une délicatesse rare, on voit bien qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis quoi, des jours ? Des semaines ? Non, il serait déjà mort. Il ne veut pas.  
>Et pourtant la voix continue, se répercute contre la cabine des toilettes derrière et la douche <em>à l'italienne<em> moisissant joyeusement dans un coin.  
>« Allez. Lève la tête. J'essuierai le sang de ton visage et la fatigue qui hante ton regard… »<p>

Une larme coule. Non. Le ton de la voix se fait doux, comme une subtile caresse qui inciterait à céder, à lui obéir. Manipulation vocale. Manipulation, ou simplement supplique.  
>« Sam, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, alors que l'instant file entre nos doigts. Bientôt, ton frère va s'inquiéter, pousser la porte de ton petit bunker minable qui n'est pas capable de me repousser. Il te trouvera les jointures fracassées contre l'émail dégueulasse d'un évier, du sang plein le visage et le regard hagard d'un simple drogué ? Il va retourner te bloquer aussi sec dans un hosto pour gamins déficients, ou je sais pas comment vous appelez ça, de vos jours. C'est pas la mer à boire, un regard… Et je ne suis pas si moche. »<p>

Rire. Soupir. Sang et doigts qui se crispent sur le rebord de la tablette. Sam recule d'un pas, fixant ses pieds.  
>« J'pourrais te donner bien plus que ce que tu te demandes à toi-même, Sam. Imagine simplement. Un unique regard. »<br>Il l'implore presque.  
>Pour inspirer quoi ? Pitié ?<br>Et pourtant, dans la voix, on entend comme une sorte de désarroi.  
>« Un unique regard, et tout ce que tu veux…<br>- Ta gueule, Lucifer.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Ta gueule, Lucifer. »

Un autre pas en arrière. Les yeux obstinément rivés sur ses chaussures – cuir solide, usé et tanné par des marches forcées et des heures passées à sillonner les routes et les couloirs – et les mains dans les poches, Sam prend la fuite. Il appuie sur l'interrupteur vieux d'un demi-siècle, à l'extérieur, pivote la lourde porte de fer et s'éloigne autant qu'il peut de la glace où il sait qu'il ne verra plus jamais son reflet.  
>Enfin bon, il a déjà vu pire. Des anges et des démons vêtus de douleur et de mensonges. Des morts revenus pour tuer, d'autres pour faire souffrir de leur retour. Des vivants qui ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux.<br>Il avait connu l'addiction, il avait connu la Mort elle-même, l'Apocalypse et tout ce qui venait avant il avait connu l'enfer, et la peur en étant enfant.  
>Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle, au cours de ces années, il avait su prendre goût.<br>Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais avouée.  
>Une chose délicieuse, à la saveur d'interdit, qu'il ne partageait avec personne et niait de connaître.<br>C'était cette chose qui, seul dans la pièce vide, Le faisait rire. Dans le miroir, sûr de cette histoire, le Porteur de Lumière affirme :  
>« Tu reviendras me voir. »<p>

~O~

Et il revient. Deux jours, deux mois, deux semaines peut-être plus tard ? Qui peut le dire, personne n'a de montre autour d'eux. Il revient, parce qu'il est accro à ses histoires. A cette voix qui coule comme du velours liquide. En plus le velours, à ses yeux, c'est noir.  
>Et autour de lui, tout est noir.<br>Sam sait qu'il est stupide et idiot de s'aventurer dans une salle de bain à deux heures du matin avec deux bougies. Surtout quand la salle de bain semble être parfaite pour tourner un remake de l'Exorciste.

Oui mais voilà.  
>Sam sait qu'il ne peut pas s'en passer. Triste histoire devenue vérité.<p>

Les yeux baissés, assis sur le carrelage froid et gorgé d'humidité, dans la douce odeur de pourriture ambiante, l'humain écoute le déchu lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Il a besoin de son histoire du soir.

« Je sais que tu reviens pour moi, Sam. Franchement, tu n'as pas peur d'halluciner un peu trop ces derniers temps ? Je dis ça, je dis rien. La plupart des gens te diront que c'est juste ta mémoire qui te joue des tours, mais t'as pas la mémoire des sons. La preuve, pendant qu'on cause, t'es incapable de te souvenir de la voix de ton frère…  
>T'as pas la mémoire des sons. Par contre je suis à peu près certain que tu as une excellente mémoire visuelle.<br>- Ca marchera pas.  
>- Mais pourquoi ?! »<p>

Et allez. C'est reparti, pour toute la nuit. Des rires, comme une veillée nocturne entre amis. Des soupirs, aussi, quelques gémissements. Du privé qu'il n'appartient pas au présent de dévoiler.  
>Et quand le jour se lève et que Sam se redresse et éteint la pièce en murmurant "à ce soir", Lucifer – vague reflet subsistant dans sa mémoire – sait qu'il reviendra le voir.<p>

~O~

Sam n'est pas revenu.  
>Ca doit faire deux mois, maintenant. Sam n'est pas revenu. De rage, Lucifer voudrait fracasser le miroir. De peine, Lucifer voudrait savoir. De douleur, Lucifer voudrait avoir peur. Lucifer voudrait.<br>Mais si Lucifer pouvait, ça ferait bien longtemps que plus rien n'existerait.

~O~

Sam est revenu  
>Lucifer a cru, un instant, un moment, que tout ce qu'il vivait était vrai. Lucifer a cru que pour lui Sam reviendrait. Et il est revenu, c'est vrai. Un soir, il est revenu. Du sang au coin des ongles, le regard baissé. Jamais un pas plus lourd que l'autre et parfaitement détendu.<br>Il s'est avancé.  
>Sam s'est avancé vers le miroir, jusqu'à le toucher. Le toucher du bout des doigts pour y laisser une empreinte rouge de sang.<br>L'ex Archange ne savait pas alors. Il avait tendu ses propres doigts, mais rien ne les avait rencontrés.  
>« Sam… »<br>La douleur de ne plus être écouté.

Sam est revenu pour le tuer. Comme c'est nouveau. Lucifer se tait. L'Humain, son ancien véhicule dont il espère juste le regard, récite en silence des mots dont l'Etoile du Matin ne connaît que trop le sens.  
>Latin.<br>Lucifer s'en veut. Lucifer le veut. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'à haute voix, avec Sam, il reprend le refrain ?  
>Et trois.<br>Deux.  
>Un.<p>

~O~

Et boum.

~O~

Lucifer s'envole. Le miroir se vide. Lucifer est perdu.  
>Parce que Lucifer n'a pas pu.<br>N'a pas pu se sauver pour prouver qu'il existait encore. Si Sam lui avait accordé un regard, un simple regard…  
>Un simple regard avec lequel il aurait pu s'expliquer.<br>Il aurait pu lui prouver.  
>Il aurait pu l'exprimer.<p>

_Car si Sam, une seule fois m'avait regardé_, pense encore l'Ange irradiant de lumière alors que l'exorcisme le réduit à un millier de morceaux d'univers, _il aurait compris que l'un sans l'autre nous ne pouvons pas exister._


End file.
